Benched
by Trystix
Summary: When Lucas is injured on the court, Nathan is there to help him. one-shot slash, incest Spoliers: "The Leaving Song"


Benched  
  
Author: BleedingEternity Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Lucas/Nathan Spoilers: "The Leaving Song" Summary: When Lucas is injured on the court, Nathan is there to help him. Warnings: Slash, incest Disclaimer: The events that take place in this story are not real. I do not own the characters, and am making no money from this.  
  
-----  
  
"Come on Lucas, get a move on!" Dan yelled from the sidelines. Lucas' knee was beginning to throb, but he pushed himself harder. Nathan got possession of the ball and they ran back to the other side of the court, the opponent hot on their heels. He passed the ball and Lucas caught it, going up to shoot. The player guarding Lucas jumped up and grabbed the ball, knocking Lucas to the ground. Lucas' knee hit the floor with a loud thud, and he groaned as white-hot pain flashed through it repeatedly. He fell onto his side and pulled his knee up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his leg. The referee blew his whistle and jogged over to where Lucas was panting and moaning in pain. Dan walked over, along with Nathan and the rest of the team.  
  
"Coach, I don't think this boy will be playing in the playoffs anymore this year." The referee said. Dan shook his head and kneeled down next to him, moving Lucas' arms. He told hold of Lucas' foot and tried to get him to unbend his knee, but at the first bit of movement, Lucas cried out loudly.  
  
"Come on, let's get you over to the bench." Nathan said as Dan finally got Lucas' knee unbent and stood up. He helped him up, and with the help of another one of their teammates, got him over to the bench amid cheers from the team's supporters. Dan got an unused ice pack, snapping the internal bag, getting it cold and handing it to Lucas, who put it over his searing knee. He fought to keep the tears at bay as the burning ache washed over his knee, non-stop. The game resumed and Lucas watched in pain from the sidelines. Karen came over and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let me see." She said. He lifted up the ice pack and pulled up the edge of his shorts a little, revealing his knee, which was swollen and bruised. She sighed and he let his shorts back down, putting the ice pack back. "We'll get you to a hospital as soon as the game is over." She said softly. He nodded and she began rubbing his back, her hand trailing from his shoulder blades to his lower back and back again.  
  
At the end of the game, they listened to Dan for a few minutes, who actually congratulated them on their victory, before they were allowed to leave and Nathan jogged over to where Lucas sat with Karen.  
  
"Scale of one to ten?" he asked, putting a hand on Lucas' shoulder.  
  
"16." Lucas said through gritted teeth, eyes closed tight and head down.  
  
"Shit, he needs a doctor." Nathan said, looking up at Karen, who nodded. "Let me come with."  
  
"Let's go." She said. Lucas stood up with the help of the two of them, ice pack in hand, and they went out to Karen's car, the ice going back on to try and ease the pain. They made it to the hospital in record time and pulled in the lot, getting as close to the doors as they could. They went in and Karen quickly filled out some forms while Nathan sat with Lucas, who had tears streaking down his face.  
  
They finally got him a room and a doctor after nearly an hour, Lucas nearly passing out as the pain in his knee overwhelmed him. The doctor did a thorough examination, including x-rays, before coming back with the results.  
  
"Looks like you're out until at least next season at the earliest, with distinct possibilities of surgery." Dr. Talbert said.  
  
"Surgery?" Lucas asked, disbelieving.  
  
"You heard me correctly, Mr. Scott. This is going to take some time to heal, and with the extent of the damage I've seen, surgery is looking quite likely." He said, looking at him over the tops of his glasses. Lucas was devastated at the thought of having surgery and impairing his basketball playing, which was all ready hampered by the though of missing the rest of the playoffs. "You'll be on crutches with a brace along with physical therapy for now until we can get a better progress evaluation. Here's a prescription for painkillers, and I'll have a therapist call you when we're ready to start." He handed them a piece of paper. "I'll be right back, just sit tight."  
  
"Dan's gonna go ballistic..." Lucas said quietly, a tear streaking down his face. Nathan took his thumb and wiped it away, kissing his forehead and pulling him into a hug, being careful not to touch his knee. Karen smiled, knowing that the half-brothers were more in love than brothers should be, but not caring.  
  
-----  
  
That night, Lucas lie in bed with his head on Nathan's chest, mind reeling. No playoffs, no summer basketball, no nothing. Nathan was gently running his hands through Lucas' hair, soothing and calming him down.  
  
"Lucas, it's not the end of the world, you're going to get better."  
  
"Yeah, but my high school basketball career pretty much ended today."  
  
"You don't know that for sure, now do you."  
  
"Pretty much. By the time I'm strong and well enough to go back out there, I'm not going to have had any practice, and that point could be well into next year's season."  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, sweetie. Just watch and see, we'll make it through." Nathan said, moving his hand down to rub circles on Lucas' chest. Nathan felt Lucas' muscles stiffen after a few minutes and looked down at him. He had his eyes shut tight and his breathing had sped up slightly, making Nathan worry. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Painkillers...wore off." He groaned, Nathan grabbing the bottle off the bedside table and taking out one pill. He helped Lucas sit up and handed him the white tablet along with a glass of water. He took it and Nathan got up, taking the now warm ice pack out to the kitchen and getting a fresh, cold one. He laid it on the swollen joint and then lay back down with Lucas' head on his chest again, the blankets up to his waist.  
  
"Are you ok now?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Lucas said, Nathan kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Not a problem, love, not a problem. Anything to make you feel better." Nathan murmured, gently soothing him to sleep. 


End file.
